When an acid meets a base
by LithiumxHaze
Summary: My first fic, go easy on me! Jade's an acid. Cat's a base. Together they can be balanced. Summary sucks, but I swear the story will be better! Going to be told from two viewpoints. M for future chapters. Cade. I own nothing but the story line. P.s, sorry if I misspell JADE a few times, my best friend's name is JAYD
1. Dammit, brain

_And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

_xxxx_

_Please see me for who I am. Don't see the monster me, see the loving me; the me so hidden that even I have trouble finding it sometimes. I don't know why I'm like this, but I swear to treat you right. Please see me for who I am. Take my heart and keep it forever._

_xxxx_

I roll over in bed and am greeted with the ungodly sight of the sun. _Ugh, is it really morning already? I just closed my eyes for God's sake! _This has been happening more and more frequently; thoughts overtake me at night and when my eyes finally close to find peace in dreams, my alarm is already going off. It's all because of that damn sweetheart, Cat. She must've slipped something in my food when I wasn't looking, because she's all I can think about, day and night. Those big, expressive brown eyes, her blood red hair, that dimple and those soft, tan legs... _Stop it, Jade. _I sigh and reluctantly get up to shower.

_xxxx_

I sit on an uncomfortable plastic seat in Sikowitz's class and wait for him to show up, late as usual. Cat is sitting across the room next to Tori, and I sneak a look at her. She's wearing a red t-shirt with a low neckline, and a dangerously short pair of shorts; I don't even think she knows how seductive she looks wearing that number. _This girl is going to be the death of me. _My eyes linger a bit too long and she catches me staring. _Damn._

"Hi, Jadey!" she yells enthusiastically, using the nickname she chose for me years ago.

I try to hide my blush and say "Hey, yourself, Cat" before quickly turning my attention back to the front of the class, where Sikowitz has just walked in from the back door.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I'm late, I just couldn't find a juicy coconut at the store."

"Oh, yeah, why teach a class when you can buy a hairy fruit?" I quip.

"Aw, Jade, don't be a gank so early in the morning," he retorts. _Well then._

_xxxx_

1st period finally ends after countless crappy improv scenes that were half-assed by half-WITS. _I swear most of these kids paid to get in here. _I head to the bathroom before class and open it to find none other than Cat, touching up her lipgloss. _I wouldn't mind kissing those soft lips. Stop it, Jade!_

"Hey, Jade! Heehee, that almost rhymed!" she giggles excitedly.

I walk over to the mirror next to her and reach for my eyeliner. "H-hey, Cat." _Dammit, brain, why can't you speak right when I need you to? _I clear my throat and try to pull my exploring eyes from her body. "What's up?"

"Well, last night my brother were watching Mulan, and he wanted to be like her, so he grabbed all my mom's makeup-" the half bell cuts her off and I'm silently thankful for it.

"Sorry Kitten, I have to go." the words tumble out of my mouth before I realize what I just called her. She smiles at me and opens her mouth to speak, but I'm out of the door before she can, hiding my read face. _Fuck you, brain. Just, fuck you._


	2. alarms, dreams, and fantasies

Cat's POV:

Jade leaves me all alone in the bathroom, extremely confused. I swear she's been acting so weird... Everyone thinks I live in my head, but I notice things, and it's almost like... never mind. I finish touching up and head to class.

_xxxx_

_I'm falling and falling and falling down a deep hole. There's no bottom and I'm scared, because I'll die of hunger, or starvation. But then suddenly there are two hands wrapped around my wrists, pulling me up and out of the abyss. They pull me up and wrap me in a strong, but gentle embrace, with my back against their stomach. I can feel their steady heartbeat on my shoulder blade. I turn around to face my savior and see black curls and pale skin._

_"Jayd," I breathe out._

_She places a slender finger on my mouth and quickly removes it. "Shhhh, not now, Kitten." she leans towards me and closes her eyes..._

I wake with a start at the sound of my alarm; it's the third night in a row I've had that dream, and each morning I'm more confused. What's Jade going to do? Why am I falling and why does she rescue me? There's too many questions, yet not one measly answer. I throw off my comforter and jump out of bed while trying to avoid thinking of those gentle hands, knowing very well Jade would first punch me than hug me. Would I even WANT her to hug me in that fashion? _I need candy._

_xxxx_

Jade's POV:

I get out of bed already thinking of Cat. I avoided her all yesterday after letting my secret pet name slip, scared she would pick up on it. Everyone thinks Cat is a ditz, but I know better. She's smarter than she lets on; it's one of the things I admire most about her: her ability to manipulate. _But would she manipulate me? Use me and throw me away? _No, my kitten isn't like that. She's a sweetheart. I wish I could just sort out what I feel for her... Climbing in the shower, I can't help but let my mind wander to forbidden lands. I close my eyes and let the fantasy take me. _Her chocolatey eyes meet mine and I smile seductively. She knows what I want, and she knows I want it badly. She's the drug that'll satiate my crave. I wrap my arm around her tiny waste and pull her close to me, taking in every detail of her face. "kiss me," I tell her. She smiles and slowly, so slowly it hurts, presses her lips against mine. We move as one and I slide my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She complies and opens her mouth, granting me access. Her tongue is a candy on mine, and I let my hands explore her petite body._

"Jade, hurry up, it's getting late!" My mother screams from downstairs. _Since when has she been home? Fuck. _I finish rinsing out my hair and get dressed for the day. _I can't take it. Cat's going to be mine one day.__ Soon, hopefully._


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

****SOoooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long, computer was broken :((( I swear new chapter will be up today or tomorrow at the latest!


	4. Chapter 3 Nothin' like a morning fight

**Sooooo sorry I've taken so long. I'm sorry if the chapters are too short and if I take awhile to update :p I write the story as it appears in my mind, therefore it takes some time. R&R (:**

The silence during that tense car ride to school was punctuated by the loud pop music flowing from the radio; no one had the nerve to turn down the volume, so my mom and I suffered, wanting nothing more than to be somewhere else. The lack of sounds in that car was intense, and was almost too loud for me. It's funny how silence can be deafening, isn't it? My car chose the absolute perfect day to not start. _Damn that piece of garbage. _My mother didn't even want to take me to Hollywood Arts when she found out, stating that "she needed to work so that I continue having a place to live", which is total bullshit because we've been damn rich since the day I was born. We both know she just can't stand the sight of me. _Ever since dad left her for that slut of an assistant... _I'm so deep in thought by the time my mom pulls up to the school that I don't even notice we've arrived at first, but the snap of her thin fingers in my face brings me back from the past.

"Well, are you gonna get out? Traffic doesn't wait you know," she says sarcastically. _I guess THAT'S where I get it from._

I plaster on the prettiest smile I can manage and shine my teeth her way. "Why yes, mother, I WILL have a good day! And yes, I love you, too." I hop across the seat and kiss her on the cheek, causing her to roll her eyes.

"So dramatic.. You'll have to find a ride home, by the way. I'm leaving for a week on a business trip." She adjusts her bangs matter-of-factly. _Well gee, thanks for finally telling me._

"Fine," I say between clenched teeth. _She gets me so mad sometimes..._

I exit the red BMW and turn to face her before closing the door. _She's all she is, but still my mother._

"I love you, mom. Be safe on your trip." The door slams before she has a chance to reply, but I see a little glint in her eyes as she pulls away from the curb. _That can't be a tear; stone sculptures can't cry._

I try to make my way to the lockers, but the path is blocked by a huge crowd of students (and even a few staff members, unsurprisingly). I faintly hear "fight, fight, fight!" in the back round, but my ears are concentrated on the screams of the people fighting; it's two girls, but my hearing HAS to be going, because the shrieks I hear can't be coming from the mouths I think they are.

I pull Sinjin away from the crowd and, after wiping my hand on the bottom of my shirt, ask the question I hope I don't know the answer to. "Who's fighting?" I have to yell above the noise.

"Cat and Tori!" he replies, just as loud and a little too close for comfort. "It's AWESOME!" he goes and rejoins the band of instigators. _HELL no. I know that bitch isn't hurting my kitty._

I maneuver my way through the crowd, being stepped on multiple times and being called vulgar words the whole way. _It's a fight, money isn't being poured from the sky, for fuck's sake. _When I finally reach the front, I see for myself that Sinjin was right; Cat, my gentle Cat, was clawing at Tori like she really was the animal she was named for, and Tori was slapping like there was no tomorrow. I clear my throat and boom at my loudest, "Stop this GODDAMN fighting NOW!"

Immediately the redhead and brunette pull apart, cowering at the sight of me. "Now get out of here before a RESPONSIBLE teacher sees you." I shoot a ball-shriveling look at the male AV Teacher. They both get up to leave, but I grab Cat by the arm. "Not you." Tori throws her a dirty look and walks past us, through the people and to the bathroom. "What are YOU fuck-ups looking at, huh? Get the FUCK away from us." They retreat, much in the same fashion as Tori had, and scatter to update their Slap pages on what had just transpired.

I pull my petite love into the janitor's closet and take a moment before turning to face her; a mountain of questions is building in my mind and I can't decide on which to ask. I was angry, confused, surprised, and I admit, slightly amused. I do a 180 and face Cat, whose face is now wet with salty tears. Her lip is also beginning to swell, and she has four identical scratches on her left cheek. _Want me to kiss it and make it better, sweetheart? _I attempt, without success, to shake all the romantic thoughts I'm having for my best friend as I envelope her in a strong embrace. She has her arms wrapped around my waist and I feel them tighten around me when the sobbing starts. I stroke her hair in a feeble attempt to comfort her. It breaks my heart to hear her cry.

"Shhhh, Cat. It's okay. There, there. I'm here for you." I continue to coo into her ear and rub her back for several minutes before I finally notice the sobs fading into the air of the small, humid room. I pull away from her, (as much as I hate to) and look in here eyes, smirking a bit. "Tell me, Ms. Valentine, when did you become a bad ass?" She laughs, wiping away her tears and smudging her makeup.

"Well, Ms. West, I do have YOU as a best friend." Her laughing stops ans she looks down. "I didn't mean to hurt Tori..."

"Then why did you?"

"I don't know... It just happened..."

I don't buy that for one second. "Cat, you're the sweetest girl in California and you wouldn't hurt a fly, much less a person... What REALLY happened?"

She begins to tear up again and I regret the stern tone I had just taken.

"It just happened, Jade." She walks out of the closet and I don't see her anywhere for the rest of the day.


End file.
